Most casinos provide automated teller machines and cash kiosks for the convenience of their patrons. However, these devices require floor space and often create a queue of patrons waiting in line to use the machines. Generally, these devices are dedicated machines that dispense cash to patrons and are usually located around the periphery of the casino floor. These devices are intended to be operated at one location and are not easily relocated. These devices also force players to travel to the location of the machine.
Additionally, existing unattended cash machines are expensive and may require considerable attention from gaming establishment personnel. Such machines must be continually restocked with large quantities of cash due to the near-continual use by patrons, which may also result in an increased frequency of machine failure.
Casino chips are commonly used at gaming tables in the casino property. Patrons may obtain chips for cash when beginning or continuing play at a table, but such purchases are limited to cash on hand and many players are reluctant to carry a large quantity of cash on their person. Patrons seeking to complete an electronic funds transfer (EFT) must therefore leave their table gaming station and seek out an automatic teller machine (ATM), cash kiosk, or often stand in line at the casino cashier's cage to perform that operation. Further, the patron may only be able to directly receive cash as the result of an electronic funds transfer. To participate in most table games, the patron must then convert the cash into casino chips at either the cashier's cage or at the gaming table. Faced with the inconvenience of completing this two-step process, a patron may decide to stop playing, reducing the entertainment value of his gaming experience while simultaneously reducing revenue for the gaming establishment.
Gaming establishments are highly motivated to accommodate their patrons and increase their playing satisfaction. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a secure system that allows gaming patrons to initiate and complete an electronic transfer of funds from a bank or credit account entirely at the point of table game play.